


[F/NB/TF4M] Welcome To The Slime Girl Massage Parlor!

by LichTheCreator



Series: Unification Multiverse [4]
Category: GWA (/r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Ball Massage, Dick Massage, Edging, F/M, Fdom, Full-Body Massage, Good Boy, Light Ass Smacking, Milking & Draining You Completely, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Orgasm, NBDom, Other, Prostate Massage, Slime Girl, TFDom, Unification Multiverse, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Due to the "The Multiverse Unification Act" that was set in place 10 years ago, all walks of life are now allowed to visit and/or live on whatever planet they choose, so long as they strictly follow the rules of said planet.Today's story involves you going to the new massage parlor that just opened in your neighborhood. There you’ll find that the massage therapists will do ANYTHING to make sure you leave fully satisfied…
Relationships: Female/Male, Non-Binary/Male, Trans Female/Male
Series: Unification Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070894
Kudos: 2





	[F/NB/TF4M] Welcome To The Slime Girl Massage Parlor!

**Author's Note:**

> **TAGS FOR REDDIT:** [F/NB/TF4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Unification Multiverse] [FDom] [NBDom] [TFDom] [Slime Girl] [Full-Body Massage] [Light Smacking] [Good Boy] [Dick, Ball & Prostate Play] [P-Spot] [Milking & Draining You Completely] [Multiple Orgasms] [Mutual Orgasm]
> 
> WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit
> 
> THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.
> 
> All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!
> 
> • Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
> • Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
> • Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
> • Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
> • -pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Hello sir, and welcome to the Slime Girl Massage Parlor! I’m the host, *say whatever name you want* !

Please, take a seat so I can ask you a few questions to figure out exactly what kind of massage will fit you best!

-pause-

Are you comfortable?

-pause-

*giggle* Good!

So 1st question: How are you feeling today?

Mmhmm...mmhmm...uh huh…

2nd question: Have there been any troubles in your life lately?

Mmhmm...MMHMM…

Next question: Have you had any major injuries within the past year? Broken bones, torn ligaments, anything like that?

Uh huh....mmhmm...UH HUH…

And last question: When was the last time you were sexually satisfied?

-pause-

Excuse me, sir! I assure you this question is VERY important towards gauging what kind of massage you’ll be receiving today!

Although if the question is too personal, we can simply skip it. But that’ll mean you won’t get the EXACT treatment that your body needs…

-pause-

*giggle* Thank you for answering, sir.

Alright, I’ve gone through your answers and it seems like you're in need of the full-body deep tissue massage.

And when I say deep tissue, I mean DEEP. *giggle*

Take my hand & follow me, sir.

-pause-

Alright sir, I’ll need you to take off your clothes & lie face-down on the massage table.

-pause-

Towel? *giggle* Sir, is this your 1st time getting a massage?

Because when I told you that you’ll be getting the full-body massage, I meant FULL. BODY.

Hard to massage your entire body with a silly towel in the way, now isn’t it? *giggle*

There’s nothing to be embarrassed about sir. I’ve seen all types of bodies from all kinds of creatures come through here!

So just lie on the table & relax!

*giggle* Good boy.

Now...I’ll just pour some massage oil on your back...and start massaging…

*light moan* Sir, you’re so stiff...no wonder why you came here…

Just relax sir...let my hands work ALL that stress out of your body…

There we go...just relax...don’t your shoulders feel MUCH better…

Now let me go down your back...loosen those back muscles with those circular motions…

Go further down to the small of your back...work the kinks out of it as well…

-pause-

You’re starting to feel warmer? That means the massage is working sir…

Your blood flow is improving and is going to all the places it should be…

Now let me move down to your glutes…

*You give the listener’s butt a light smack.*

*giggle* Sorry sir, couldn’t help but give this cute butt of yours a little smack...

-pause-

Oh you like that, do you? *giggle*

Well then, let me just grow 2 more arms so I can continue massaging your butt while I massage your legs…

*You continue to occasionally lightly smack the listener’s butt while massaging his butt & legs.*

Does this feel good sir? Me massaging your thighs? You seem to be tense here as well…

Remember...relax...just let everything flow...doesn’t that feel better…

Can you spread your legs a bit sir...I need a better grip on your glutes…

There we go...thank you sir…

*inner thoughts* Wow...his dick is getting harder...looks like phase 1 of the massage is working…

*speaking to listener* I know that felt good sir...the way you moaned when I started massaging the backs of your knees...I’ll have to remember that…*giggle*

Now let me move down to your calves...work on those a bit...and now to your feet…

*giggle* Looks like your soles are another weak spot for you...makes sense considering all the pressure points in them…

There we go sir...you’re starting to become fully relaxed...yes...that’s it…

*inner thoughts* He’s starting to make a tiny puddle of pre-cum already...looks like it’s time to put phase 2 into action…

*speaking to listener* Alright sir, now I need you to lie on your back…

-pause-

Oh my...seems like the massage to increase your blood flow is working a little TOO well! *giggle*

Oh don’t be embarrassed sir! I was only teasing! This is meant to happen…

Now, for this I’ll need you to spread your legs a bit...that’s it sir…

And now I’ll just lay on top of you...and slowly cover you in my entire body…

Don’t be scared sir, I’m not going to hurt you...it’s totally harmless and will feel like you’re in a jacuzzi…

There we go sir...just relax...let my warm slime body completely envelop you…

There! Doesn’t that feel better sir? 

*giggle* Now, watch this…

(OPTIONAL SFX: Wet sounds)

How does that feel sir? Me massaging your entire body at the same time...your neck...your chest...your stomach...your legs…

And ESPECIALLY your dick & balls…*giggle*

Don’t they feel so amazing? Your dick feels like it’s getting fucked by the tightest pussy, doesn’t it?

And your balls...feels like they’re getting licked and sucked on by 2 talented mouths...

But you know, there IS one spot on your body that I missed...your mouth.

Let’s fix that, shall we?

*You & the listener start passionately kissing.*

Aww...you’re moaning because it feels so good, doesn’t it?

*giggle* Good boy. I love hearing human moans the most.

Female human moans sound so beautiful, but male human moans are so rare and sound so...delicious.

Moan more for me...I wanna hear those slutty moans more, my good boy…

Yes...there we go...like music to my ears...sweet, sexual music…

*You & the listener passionately kiss again.*

Good boy...you sound so tasty right now…

But I know of a way to get you to sound even more delicious…

Do you wanna feel even better, my good boy? Do you wanna sound even sluttier for me?

-pause-

*giggle* Good boy! I knew you would.

Now, just spread your legs a bit more...that’s it…

Now just...let me...stick...it...in! *moan*

*laugh* Good boy! Now I’m inside your anus! Which means I can go right to your prostate and…

*laugh, moan* Ooh...that moan was so fucking slutty...good boy…

*You & the listener passionately kiss.*

It just feels so good, doesn’t it? Every single part of your body being massaged, those waves of pleasure just flowing throughout your entire body…

I can tell it does because you haven’t stopped moaning like a good little slut this entire time…

*moan* I’ll be honest, I’ve been feeling good too...stretching myself over this cock...it feels amazing…

*moan* Yes sir...yes my good boy...keep pumping it into me...I’m so close…

Yes...yes...like that...just like that...don’t stop…

I’m going to cum...gonna cum...keep thrusting up...thrusting...cock...your cock...I’m...I’m…

*You moan loudly as you cum on the listener’s dick.*

Wow...what a good boy...to be able to make a slime girl cum...that takes talent...

*laugh* Oh, you’re twitching so much! It must be torture getting milked & edged slowly & feeling me cum on your entire dick. 

You must want to cum SO badly, huh? How about you beg? Beg for me to let you shoot out your load…

-pause-

[Slightly disappointed] Hmm. That didn’t SOUND like you wanted it.

You know, I could just decide to keep edging you like this. And it could go on for HOURS. 

Up until you pass out & your prostate is just SWOLLEN from all that pressure & your balls become engorged from that backed-up cum.

But you & I both know you don’t want that. And truth be told I don’t want it either. I LOVE making customers cum.

But I can’t make you cum if you don’t be a good boy & beg like you’re supposed to, now can I?

So how about you be a good boy and try again, hmm? Go ahead and beg for me to let you cum…

-pause-

Yes, that’s it, louder! Louder!

-pause-

You’re almost there! Just a bit more. Be a good little slutty boy and scream and moan for it like your life depends on it!

-pause-

There we go! Good boy! You have my permission to cum! 

Do it! Cum for me! Cum like you’ve never cum before!

*The listener cums while you continue to milk him.*

Yes! There we go! I’ll continue to milk you so we can get EVERY. LAST. DROP. OUT!

Feeling you shoot that powerful stream of cum inside me is making me cum again! So good!

*You & the listener cum at the same time, then passionately kiss each other.*

Oh good boy! GOOD BOY!

You shot EVERYTHING into me! Not a single drop is left!

That deserves some more kisses!

*You & the listener passionately kiss again.*

There...now don’t you feel fully relaxed?

-pause-

*giggle* Told you you would!

Now, your clothes are right there on the chair by the door. Put them on and come to the front to discuss payment whenever you get the feeling back in your legs. *giggle*

-pause-

Alright, & here’s your receipt! Thank you for visiting the Slime Girl Massage Parlor!

Hope you come visit us again soon...my good boy. *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this script & want to fill it, please feel free to! **EVERY** script fill is important & not only do they entertain & help contribute to the community, but they mean the world to us writers & helps inspire us to make more scripts to entice you with!
> 
> So if you fill this, make sure to credit me in your script fill post AND tag me in the comments section as u/LichTheCreator!


End file.
